Need for Speed: World
Need for Speed: World is the upcoming entry in the Need for Speed series. This iteration is being co-developed by EA Black Box and EA Singapore as a free-to-play massively multiplayer online racing game, the first MMORG in the Need for Speed series since Motor City Online, exclusively for Windows-based PCs. World is scheduled for release worldwide in Q2 2010.New Dragon Age, Shooter from Epic Due In 2011 This is the second Need for Speed related title to be a online game the first being Motor City Online. Very little is known about World, It will be possible to race, realize pursuits and missions, and will be a sequel to Need for Speed: Undercover. Gameplay World takes on the gameplay style of Most Wanted and Carbon, focusing on illegal racing, tuning and police chases, and adds classic MMO elements to the mix such as special abilities. It will feature "the largest free roaming environment" in any Need for Speed game. Players will "form teams to take on the competition and the police." Rockport from Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Palmont from Need for Speed: Carbon are confirmed to be returning for this game and unlike Carbon players will see Palmont in the daytime just like with Rockport in Most Wanted. Some scenes of ''Bayview ''from Need For Speed: Underground 2 might also be thrown into the mix. Cars here are the Cars that are confirmed so far *2003 BMW M3 E46 *2005 Lamborghini Gallardo *2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 *1998 Lexus IS300 *2004 Lotus Elise 111R *2006 Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 *1999 Mazda RX-7 *2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT (This is the car given to the players in the beta on NFS.com) *1992 Nissan 240SX *2005 Nissan 350Z *2008 Nissan GT-R (R35) ( This is the cover car) *2006 Pagani Zonda F *2006 Porsche Carrera *2006 Porsche Cayman S *1986 Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 *2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 Rumored The Cars listed below might be Confirmed in the game *2006 Alfa Romeo Brera *2006 Acura RSX *2001 Acura Integra Type R *2001 Acura Integra LS *2004 Aston Martin DB9 *2005 Aston Martin Vanquish S *2005 Acura NSX *2007 Audi R8/LeMans Quattro *2008 Audi R8 *2006 Audi RS4 *2007 Audi S3 *2006 Audi S4 *2009 Audi S5 *1999 Audi TT *2007 Audi TT *2008 BMW 135i Coupé *2008 BMW M3 (E92) *2000 BMW M5 (E39) *2008 BMW M6 *2007 BMW Z4 M *1987 Buick GNX *2006 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 *2006 Cadillac CTS-V *1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS *2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS *2005 Chevrolet Cobalt SS *1967 Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray *2003 Chevrolet Corvette Coupe *2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *2005 Chevrolet Corvette C6 *2005 Chrysler 300C SRT-8 *1971 Dodge Challenger *1971 Dodge Challenger R/T *2008 Dodge Challenger *1969 Dodge Charger R/T *2006 Dodge Charger SRT-8 *2006 Dodge Viper SRT-10 *2000 Dodge Viper Concept GTS-R *1996 Ford Escort Cosworth RS *2006 Ford Focus ST *2002 Ford Focus RS *2005 Ford GT *2003 Ford Mustang *2006 Ford Mustang GT *1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 *2007 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 *1999 Honda Civic CX Hatchback *2006 Honda Civic Si *2000 Honda S2000 *2004 Infiniti G35 *2000 Jaguar XJ220 *2007 Jaguar XK *2006 Koenigsegg CCX *2007 Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera *2004 Lamborghini Murciélago *2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 *1991 Lancia Delta Integrale Evo *2006 Lexus IS350 *2008 Lexus IS-F *2006 Lotus Europa S *2008 Mazda MX-5 *2003 Mazda RX-8 *1994 McLaren F1 *2005 Mercedes-Benz CLK 500 *2008 Mercedes-Benz CLS 63 AMG *2007 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG *2009 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG *2004 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren *2007 Mercedes-Benz SLR Mclaren 722 Edition *1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX *2004 Mitsubishi Lancer EVO VIII *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer EVO IX MR *2008 Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION X *2009 Nissan 370Z *2008 Nissan GT-R Proto *1999 Nissan Silvia S15 *1999 Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R *1972 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R *2003 Opel Speedster *1970 Plymouth HEMI Cuda *1969 Plymouth Roadrunner *1973 Pontiac Firebird *2001 Pontiac Firebird *1965 Pontiac GTO *2006 Pontiac GTO *2006 Pontiac Solstice GXP *2008 Porsche 911 GT2 *2004 Porsche 911 GT3 *2006 Porsche 911 GT3 RS *2006 Porsche 911 Turbo *2005 Renault Clio V6 *2008 Renault Megane Coupe *2008 SCION tC *2007 Seat Leon Cupra *1966 Shelby AC Cobra *2009 Shelby Terlingua Mustang *1999 Subaru Impreza WRX *2002 Subaru Impreza WRX STi *2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI *1992 Toyota MR2 *1999 Toyota Supra *2000 TVR Cerbera Speed 12 *1998 TVR Cerbera *2006 TVR Sagaris *2005 Vauxhall Monaro VXR *2006 Volkswagen Golf GTi *2008 Volkswagen Scirocco Police Cars The following Police Cars are confirmed so far *Police Civic Cruiser Dodge Charger SRT-8 (Heat 1) *Police Civic Undercover Cruiser Dodger Charger SRT-8 (Heat 2) *Police State Cruiser 2005 Pontiac GTO (Heat 3) *Police State Undercover Cruiser 2005 Pontiac GTO (Heat 4) *Federal Sport Cruiser 2005 Chevrolet Corvette C6 (Heat 5) *Federal Sport Undercover Cruiser 2005 Chevrolet Corvette C6 (Heat 6) Rumored Other Police Cars below might be confirmed *Rhino SUV Light *Rhino SUV (NFS Undercover) *Police Chopper (NFS Undercover) *Police Helicopter *Cross Corvette C6R References Category:Need for Speed Series